Numb
by petiteneko
Summary: "You see Hero, she was the parasite, and I the prey." Warnings inside


Submission for 30 Forbidden fruits on y!gal. Man I forgot about here! Mega upload time~

Warnings: Angsty, Shink, Sheik is HIS own character, shounen ai yata yata... I wanna sleep...

* * *

The first time I saw you, you were as clear as day: your green tunic, your shining blond hair, your skin pale from lack of sunlight and your bright blue eyes. They shone with a childish inquisition, innocent happiness and an untainted purity. It was those eyes that stuck within my memory Hero, those wondrous eyes of yours. Soon your joy faded, the curiosity dampened, but I wished that your purity would never fail. The main disappointment though, was slowly watching that magnificent blue fade into a dull ceil and even into grey. No, it was not your eyes changing shades Hero, it was mine fading. Soon I couldn't remember what purple looked like, red and green were indistinguishable. The world turned into hues of black to white, and no speck of colour remained.

I still remembered your eyes though. That initial view ingrained itself into my mind. However, it wasn't only my eyes but my everything. My taste had already left me before you arrived, so that meal you made for me in the desert tasted like the very sand itself. Sweet, sour, and bitter were only words to me, words without definition. My smell went soon after I lost the sensation to taste, the two very closely related. My smile was only to make you happy when you brought that surely-sweet flower to my nose in the forest. I would never tell you this however, because then you would question why. Of course, I could always tell you I was dying, but I do not like giving half truths, and you again question why. Any answer I would give you would lead to trails of _whys_ or _how could you_s so silence is the best answer. Zelda thought it to be best to leave it as an unconcealed truth, because then it would separate our existences. Zelda were to be me, she were to take on my identity when the time came, but until then she lay half-asleep within me as her foreign soul ate away at me. We both knew that this would happen, that my body would fail with the pressure of two souls, not to mention one that was completely foreign. You see Hero, Zelda was the parasite, and I the prey.

It wasn't intentional, it just… happened. I accepted my fate; I knew that this would be my end once I began. Even so, your eyes still shone in my mind, that brilliant azure at its purest state, your eyes were the only colour that I could remember, that I could imagine. The next thing that began to decay was my sense of touch. It started went you began your journey into the Water Temple. Losing your sense of feeling another person, another tree, _any_ sensation, was horrible. It nearly drove me insane on some nights where the bitter cold felt like the gentle breeze before a storm. It was hard to stay warm, hard to prevent burns from the fire I created. I also never noticed my failing hearing until it finally slipped away as you ran towards me yelling what seemed to be my name in the desert. I had stumbled to grab a Deku nut and it gave you the chance to catch my wrist. You were screaming something at me, but my vision was blurring, my hearing completely vanished. I blindly searched with my hand grasping nothing but thin air before my muscles finally clenched half way. I'm not too sure if I said these words to you, but I hope you heard them.

"_I'm sorry Hero."_ And I disappeared.

The flash of light was the last thing I saw before the darkness overcame me. Everything was gone, touch, sound, smell, sight and taste. I was numb. I was lost within familiar territory and slumped on what I hoped was my bed. I only had one thing left, and that was your azure blue eyes. I could see them with my eyes shut or open, seeing I could not tell one from another.

_Sheik,_ the mental prod said, _it is time_. I nodded, letting unconsciousness overtake me.

Dream and reality blurred together for the period of time you went to save Zelda. I lay on what I presumed to be my bed, and I was happy I did not see your face when Zelda revealed that she was I. I was relieved that I did not hear your reaction. But I missed you so much, I missed that brilliant laughter, the feel of your calloused skin when I saved you on many occasions and, most of all, your beautiful eyes.

Did they still contain that untainted purity? Did they have that unrivalled mischief? Did the kindness flow unconditionally from them? Suddenly, something clicked into place. Your eyes, why did such a sorrowful longing fill them at our last meeting? And why did I only notice it now? Was it because I finally noticed something that I had denied myself?

That I loved you.

But it was too late. Zelda has taken my identity, given you hope that I could never have.

All my future held was death.

Your future had promise, joy, hope, excitement, _life._

_But I would not want a future without you._

I sat up immediately and looked around frantically. Was I finally losing my mind? Was I imagining you whispering words into my mind?

_No Sheik, you are not._For some reason, I knew where his voice was coming from and I turned, opening my lids to a floating set of his familiar azure eyes.

I laughed out loud. I knew it. I had gone crazy.

_No Sheik, I am really here._

_L-Link? _I realized that was the first time I ever spoke your name.

His melodic laughter rang inside my head.

_How do you know what I am thinking?_

_Zelda made a__ book that writes out your very thoughts. I can communicate to you by writing in it._

If I was right in my movements, I smiled weakly towards your floating set of eyes. _Link… why did you seek me out? Can't you see that I have no more time left?_

He smiled. _Then let's rewind time._

I was inexplicitly happy at your statement. Did… _Do you really…_

_I want for you to hear it with your own ears Sheik._

_Then, let's._

I didn't have to remember your eyes any longer.

* * *

A/N: I intentionally changed parts of the tense near the ending, it is not a typo.

I have no idea where the angst came from, except this song that makes me thing of static which led me to thinking that Sheik saw Link from something similar of a B/W TV screen that had a low signal, and this happened.

It's actually kind of funny because I have never written with 2nd person PoV and I quite like how this came out. Another thing that if funny, I never noticed until the second paragraph that I was writing like this. It just spewed out like this. I hope it's not horrible.


End file.
